


Chasing The Sun

by TheRealXero942



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealXero942/pseuds/TheRealXero942
Summary: "The Force always has a mysterious way of working things out. Some call it Destiny. Other's call it Fate. But I do not fall for such misconceptions. I take what is mine by choice and force. I have a bigger goal in mind and soon I will have it in my grasp. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow, but soon...even if I have to chase the sun." (Darth Vader x Harem)





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been wanting to do a Star Wars story for a while, but just didnt know how to go about doing it. So after some time and consideration, I decided to do a Star Wars/Akame Ga Kill crossover. Anyways, let's get started.**

**This takes place 10 years after Order 66 and the Rise of the Empire and during Akame Ga Kill right after Bulat's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Akame Ga Kill**

**Chapter 1: New Discovery Part 1:**

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor staring out at the vast expanse of space from the viewport. Various members of the crew such as the Officers, Technicians, Ensigns, Captain, and the Admiral were going about their various tasks to keep the Super Star Destroyer class cruiser in proper maintainence and running order.

As they should, for they know the consequences of the action should they fail. But, that was not what had the Dark Lord in such a focus. The Executor and several Venator-Class Star Destroyers were in orbit on the icy planet known as Hoth in the Hoth System.

Hoth is a dangerous planet that has below zero freezing temperatures and winds that could chill a man to the bone and cause instant death to those came unprepared for the hellish icy exterior. It is home to creatures who are able to survive the climates. Such creatures ranging from Tauntauns to Wampa's all the way to the Glacier Worms and Ice Cat's themselves. No one know's how these creatures are able to survive the harsh elements and live without succumbing to frostbite or worse.

But there is one thing the Dark Lord knows...

That it would be the perfect location to set up the location of a hidden Rebel Base.

It has been 10 years since the fall of The Republic and when Chancellor Sheev Palpatine also known as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, declared himself the Emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire and told the galaxy that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic. Right after, Order 66 was initiated and the various clones spread out across the galaxy, turned on key Jedi Masters and began slaughtering them one by one up until the death of Mace Windu by Sidious shooting Force Lightning at him causing the Jedi Champion to fall to his death. Operation Knightfall consisted of Anakin, now dubbed, Darth Vader leading the attack on the Jedi Temple, slaughtering the Jedi ranging Masters and Padawans to near extinction. Soon after, Padme showed up with Obi-Wan in tow. Thinking that Padme had turned against him, Vader force choked his wife until Obi-Wan demanded that he let her go. He did and that resulted in their eventful fight and his injuries on Mustafar which also led to the death of Padme and his unborn child.

That is a time he does not like to remember. Shaking his head, he focused on the matter at hand.

_"Did those foolish wretches think that they could hide from me for lomg? Their repulsive essence in The Force is practically glowing like a beacon...I will gladly destroy them."_  The Dark Lord thought with a brooding attitude as he calmly stood there and watched Hoth move slowly on it's orbital axis. With that thought in mind, Vader called out to one of his more competent subordinates.

"Piett!"

Said Captain hurriedly appeared behind the Sith and got into his usual position of standing straight with his arms firmly clasped behind his back and legs spread apart in parade rest, as was custom of all officers of The Empire.

"Yes My Lord?"

Vader turned around from the viewport and looked at Piett his black cape billowing behind him. "Is everything prepared that I have asked for?"

The Captain answered swiftly and respectfully."Yes My Lord. I have done everything down to your instructions as per ordered."

The tall Sith nodded. "Good. Have my personal shuttle prepped and ready for use in 4 hours Standard Time, for we will make planetside soon. In the meantime, I have other priorities that I must attend to. Until then Captain, you have the bridge."

Piett saluted and bowed. "Very good my Lord."

Vader turned and left through the entrance chamber before Piett even uttered a word. Soldier's and other personnel hurriedly moved out of the way and quickly saluted the Dark Lord as he came barreling through the halls. But, he didn't pay them any mind. His focus was on the lower levels of his command vessel. Not on something, but rather on...someones.

Vader approached the elevator and pushed the button for the lift to come down. After waiting a few seconds, the lift showed up and Vader stepped into it with the door sliding shut.

_**(Lower levels of the Executor...10th floor)** _

The elevator lift came to a stop electronic beep and the door slid open revealing the Sith Lord in all his glory. The armored Sith stepped out of the lift with the door sliding shut and retreating back to the first floor.

Vader gazed around the long halls of the 10th floor silently. The walls were a bland gray with the floor and ceiling being a stark white with long rectangular floursecent filtered lights that lit automatically with the Dark Lord's arrival. No one had access to this floor and several others, for they were for his personal use only. There were objects of lore and creatures of darkness on these floors that would drive any normal man to fear, insanity, and even death if they were to look upon them.

But then again; Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, Second to the Emperor himself, was far from being a normal man. He had done and seen things these past 10 years that would make the ancient Sith Lords of old very proud. Some of these unspoken acts would be considered heinous to most individuals, but alas, the tall Sith Lord, did not care nor ever would, for the opinions of those beneath him.

_"As it should be. For I am the one who holds the power of Life and Death in my hands. I am Judge. Jury. and Executioner. I am the Empire's Enforcer. All those who know my name fear me. All those who cross me, shall know death."_

The Sith then stepped forward and started walking down the hallways to the other side where there lay a set of mechanical double doors with a keypad on the right side and a circular neon red light glowing brighter and dimmer every second, signaling its unuse.

He approached the door and lifted his gloved right hand from behind his cloak and swiped it to the right, causing the neon light to turn green and the mechanical doors to slide open with a click and he stepped through into the darkened room. Upon entry, the doors slid shut and locked back into place.

Vader stood in the dark for a few seconds, before the lights turned on in the room causing it to be bathed in it. The room was large in length. Larger than most quartered areas on the ship. Even his own. There was several shelves filled with archived holorecordings, regarding the nature of The Force, Force Techniques and Rituals, Histories of past Sith Lords, Dynasties, even a whole shelf dedicated to The Celestials. In the left corner there was a black comforter with a matching footrest. On the right side there was a holoterminal and holonet to send messages back and forth across the galaxy while staying up to date on everything, and a door leading to the refresher that was behind it. There was another door next to it leading to a closet. Finally, in the middle of the room was a large triple queen sized bed with black satin sheets on it.

But it was not the things in the room that had Darth Vader's attention. Rather the sole occupants inside the bed. The tall Sith lord approached the bed quietly and looked down at the two figures sleeping soundly.

The first figure was a tall woman with long white hair that was spread out on her side of the bed. She had a pale complexion and a shapely figure with D-Cup sized breasts and long legs with shapely thighs. She wore a see through white nightgown that showed her wonderful assets. Another thing about this woman was that she had a glasgow smile that went all the way across her face along with razor sharp teeth.

The second figure was of another woman. This one tall in height as well, had long raven black hair that went down to her back. Tan in complexion, she had on a black nightgown that hugged her curved body tightly showing her assets as well, which consisted of D-Cup breasts and a toned stomach along with shapely thighs and a round bubbly ass. She was currently curled up against the first woman,with her face buried inside her neck causing the first woman to subconciously smile and bring her arms tighter around her.

All in all, Vader found these two astounding women very beautiful and could not help but keep staring at them. Not only were they beautiful, there strength in the Force was very powerful, with the first woman having a force signature on a divine level. The second woman had a very powerful force signature as well, just below his own. The interesting thing about the first woman was that she had the signature of both the light side and dark side about her. Mixed together as one. But the Dark Side clung to her so tightly, that Vader was immediately attracted to her and the power output that she possessed, even in her slumber.

The second woman's presence was also tainted and strong in the Dark Side of the Force as well, but not as condensed or powerful as the first one, but still very enticing nonetheless. Suddenly, he felt both of their force signatures wrap around his and felt their minds subconciously connect to his causing him to be stuck in a pleasurable Force Trance for several long minutes before he managed to regain control and subtly exit the connection so that his presence would not be detected in their slumber.

He shuddered in delight as he felt the subtle contacts through the Force and had to quiet his intake of breaths as to not awaken the two beauties before him.

_"By the Force...that was very...exhilirating"_ thought the Dark Lord as as he continued staring at the women.  _"Now I just have to make sure not to awaken-_

He tried to take a quiet step back but accidentally stepped on a random holorecording that was laid out on the floor, causing the electronic device to crack loudly and it sparked.

A pair of glowing white luminescent eyes and a pair of light brown eyes snapped open.

_"Them."_

Vader cursed silently to himself as the woman with the glowing white eyes was the first to sit up on the bed with a glare on her face. She looked around a few more times before settling her gaze on him. Her frown deepened as her white hair surrounded her curvaceous body and her bangs framed her face causing her eyes to literally glow brighter with white energy as her frown kept getting deeper and deeper.

Vader would have melted under her beautiful gaze if she didnt look like she was going turn him into a Nexu's dinner at the moment.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes. Neither one saying anything. Glowing white eyes staring back into the soulless eyes of the mask. Nothing in the room making any noise except for the pressurized oxygen of the Sith's respirator.

The woman spoke up first with a tense voice. "My Lord."

Vader continued staring at her before replying "I...did not mean to disturb your rest. Are you both well?"

At the mention of both, the woman turned her gaze from Vader's to the second occupant in the bed beside her. As soon as her Argent gaze met the golden one's of the black haired beauty, her eyes softened and she leaned down and pressed her forehead against hers. Asking a silent question, that received a silent nod in return. After that the white haired woman smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to those of the other's, causing the black haired woman to reach up a tanned hand and cup her cheek. After liplocking for a few minutes, they both pulled away and smiled softly at one another.

"Abeloth" a deep baritoned voice interrupted their thoughts causing the now revealed woman to turn and face the Cyborg while raising a white eyebrow in intrigue. She noted the urgency and protectiveness in the Sith Lord's voice, when he spoke her name. What was with him? Surely, he wasn't too worried about her or the both of them.

Was he?

"Abeloth" Vader spoke again this time with a little more force, getting irritated with the lack of response from the woman before him.

But still, Abeloth did not respond, instead looking at the Sith Lord fully while narrowing her eyes at him, furrowing her eyebrows in the same gesture. What in the name of Mortis is getting him so worked up? For as long as she knew the Sith Lord, he wasn't exactly the caring type nor did he pay much attention to her or the both of them whenever he made his visits too...She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about-

"Abeloth" the Sith Lord replied suddenly appearing in front of her side of the bed causing said woman to blink and look up at the black clad man with still narrowed eyes.

When did he come closer to her?

"Blasted woman, will you answer me? What in the name of Marka Ragnos has you so distracted?" He grumbled lifting a gloved hand and touching her cheek then cupping her chin and turning it left and right as if inspecting her for an injury. Satisfied that nothing was physically wrong with her, the Sith nodded to himself before removing his hand and it retreated behind his cloak, this time causing Abeloth, to stare at him bewilderedly.

"Well?" he replied again with that same urgent, demanding tone that was causing her to stare at him.

"Yes My Lord we are in good health...What are you getting so worked up about and what exactly are you doing here?" Abeloth questioned. "You know exactly what i am and what I am capable of. I can tell when you are lying to me. So do not try to deceive me."

The Sith Lord stayed quiet after that.

Abeloth's bewildered look turned into an annoyed frown.

The black haired woman laying beside her already turned over and was asleep.

"Lord Vader...come here."

Said person did not move an inch.

"Now."

But again, said person didnt budge.

Abeloth let out a huff of air and crossed her arms under her large breasts (Which Vader was admired by, but there was no way in Nine Corellian Hells he was ever going to admit that out loud) but then got a devious grin on her divine face. "Alright My Lord...don't say i didnt try to do this the easy way."

With her arms still crossed under her breasts, Abeloth lifted her index finger on her right hand and used the Force to start pulling the cybernetic Sith Lord toward her. And of course, with obvious amusement the stubborn individual tried using the magnetization in his boots to stay in his position, but the Mortis Goddess was having none of that. With another tug of the Force, the Sith Lord was practically frozen in place right in front of said deity, who had a grin on her face.

The Dark Lord was not amused.

The Mortis Goddess just kept smiling.

"Abeloth...you will release me this instant."

"Not until you tell me why you are down here."

"I will not participate in such unbecoming horseplay. I am a Lord of the Sith and I-

"Will stay right here until you tell me why you're really here?" Abeloth finished with mischief in her glowing white eyes and a grin with her razor sharp teeth.

Vader glowered at her beneath his mask as he was stuck in place. The Sith Lord could have easily gotten out of the binding technique that the Goddess had put on him but, that would have destroyed a portion of his Vessel and the room they were in and that was something he did not want to deal with.

Finally relenting with a sigh, The Dark Lord nodded and looked up to where the woman was standing.

"Hmph...Very well. I will tell you...no rather I will show you why I came down here. But after this is done I expect something in return as compensation. Do you understand?" Vader said sternly.

The Mortis Goddess pouted with a huff as she crossed her arms under her breasts again. (Vader found himself staring...again) "Fine...fine you're no fun." With a wave of her right hand, she dispelled the binding technique and Vader landed back on his feet with a loud thud. The Sith Lord rose back to his full height before looking down at the deity before him.

Said deity grinned up brightly at him before standing on the tips of her toes and placing a small kiss on the front grill where the mouthpiece is. She placed her hands on the chestplate near where the control modules are.

"You do realize that I have multiple ways of punishing you for your tomfoolery right?" The Dark Lord asked dryly not minding the close contact with her.

"Yes, yes the scary Dark Lord is going to punish me if i do not behave myself correctly." Abeloth said trying not to laugh.

"You're insufferable." he said.

"And you enjoy having me around." she replied cheekily.

"Hmph. Anyways, are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Good. Then let us begin,"

As soon as the Sith said those words, Abeloth leaned up and pressed her forehead against his, just as Vader leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes, Vader used the Force to telepathically open a mind link between himself and her.

The Sith wasn't happy about entering his own mind, along with someone else as well, leaving his thoughts and memories exposed like an open holopad.

But...if he didnt, she would not stop nagging him about it.

Well...at least that is what he is telling himself anyways.

_"Damned thoughts."_ The Sith Lord grumbled to himself looking into the eyes of the Mortis Deity before him.

Vader's eyes started glowing a golden Sith yellow beneath the visor, while Abeloth's white orbs dimmed a bit. All of a sudden the Force started wrapping them in a cocoon of transparent energy, separating the two of them from the other occupant in the room...who is still fast asleep.

The Sith Lord shielded his thoughts for a minute.

_"Well...time to show her my findings from earlier and why we are above the Hoth system, explain to her why i came all the way down here, and...talk about "that" place...which I know will cause her a bit of grieveances...but with what I have planned...it must be done. There is no other choice..._

_The Three Powers must not come back..._

_For if they have discovered what I have done..._

_All hell will break loose on a Universal Scale that even I cannot control._

With that last thought in mind, Darth Vader and his companion disappeared into the Sith Lord's mindscape.

**A/N: As more chapters come out, more will be revealed. Anyway here is the first chapter.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**(SSD Executor...5th Floor...Training Room)** _

*SWOOSH* *VOOM* *SLASH*

The sounds of training could be heard on the 5th floor of the Executor as it's lone occupant was going through a series of katas with her lightsaber. Said occupant, was moving very swiftly and doing acrobatics as her red lightsaber was swinging through the air like a crimson beam of death. The unknown individual stopped for a moment to take out a deep breath and let it out slowly.

The beautiful woman was from a race of humanoid aliens called Mirialians. She had light green skin and golden eyes framing an angular face, with dark green supple lips. She had on a form fitting black suit that was hugging her curvaceous figure. She had a firm round ass and B cup sized breasts that seemed to jiggle with every step she took.

Throughout the Empire, she is known as Seventh Sister. One of twelve Imperial Inquistors that were trained personally by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, to hunt down and execute the few remaining Jedi that escaped Order 66.

At the moment, Seventh Sister was using the training room on the Executor's 5th floor to prepare for an upcoming mission that Vader had personally asked her to come along for.

For anyone else it would have been a sign of dread, but for her it was a sign of pride. To have one of the two leaders of the Galactic Empire personally ask for her was a bit of an ego boost and a chance to climb the ranks.

But that was not the only reason why she came along. She also wanted to get closer to the Sith Lord for the chance to become his personal apprentice.

After taking a deep breath, Seventh Sister sat down in a cross legged position to begin her meditation. With one end of the lightsaber still on it floated in front of her and she closed her golden eyes and began her meditation.

One way or the other...The Sith Lord was hers.

Seventh Sister smirked at that. After all...Ambition was the heart and soul of the Sith Order.

**(Vader's Mindscape...Surface of the planet Mustafar)**

**The Force is a limitless energy field that is capable of many things and incredible feats. Ranging from creating a small star clusters to a sun, from a rock to an entire planet, from cosmic dust to entire galaxies and even life itself. With incredible feats like Force Lightning and Force Storms all the way to Essence Transfer, Force Drain, and Planet absorbing rituals. Those who are truly strong and attuned with the Force in such a way can gain access to these abilities and possibly even more.**

**Which is why Darth Vader was not amused. Not in the slightest. Of all the places the Force had to send him, why did it have to be Mustafar? Even if it was his mindscape, the Sith would have preferred anything else to serve as the theme of his own mind.**

**Ignoring that for now, Vader looked down at the individual he had decided to open his mind to. She was still beaming up at him and she poked his mask.**

**"You and I have much to discuss." was the Dark Lord's reply as he felt the poking and prodding of his mask continuing. He was humoring jimself of the fact he has one of the oldest beings in existence right here in arms length and she was pressed up against him with no care in the world.**

**"Well obviously my lord or why else would we be here." came the quirky reply as she fiddled with the chain around his neck. He stared down at her impassively. It was amazing how she could be so dangerous and yet so carefree all at once. But he had a notion that her attitude was about to change all at once, when he shows her what he has.**

**"Do you know what this is Abeloth?" Vader asked as he pulled out the Dagger of Mortis from beneath his cloak holding it in his right hand. The bluish green aura shimmering the blade.**

**The Mortis Goddess quickly stepped back away from the Sith Lord and her white eyes started turning red with anger. "Why do you have the Dagger of Mortis!?" Her hands started glowing with red electricity.**

**Vader stared at the Goddess without fear. "I never did tell you about the time I spent on Mortis as a Jedi. I saw the Father, Daughter, and the Son."**

**Abeloth's eyes started to water at the mention of them.**

**Vader continued. "The Father was the one who held the balance between both children. His power and strength in the Force was phenomenal. The Son is the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force and he drank from the Well of the Dark Side. That is how he came to be Wrath Incarnate in a humanoid form. The Daughter is the embodiment of the Light Side of the Force." He gave the Dagger a couple of swings before stopping.**

**Abeloth's beautiful face had tears streaming down them at the mention of her loved ones. It has been so long since she has last seen them or held any of them. Even though she knew they were the ones who sealed her away, she didn't hate them. She never could.**

**"Wh-what did you do to them?"**

**Vader was still staring at her. "I did nothing to them. But you have no reason to worry. The Son and Daughter are alive and well. The Father not so much. At first they were all dead for a number of years. After the Empire was here for a time I took a leave of absence and retraced my steps while being guided by the Force. I remembered the navigational coordinates I inputed into the system and it led me back to the Force signature that opened a dimensional pathway into Mortis."**

**Abeloth looked up at the Dark Lord with confusion and watery eyes. The electricity in her hands died and her body started to tremble.**

**Vader knew what she wanted and obliged her silently. The armored Sith Lord opened up his cape and held his left hand out to her. Abeloth launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his neck before breaking out into heavy sobs. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and just held her.**

**White force energy started surrounding her in a flame like aura. Vader in turn had a red/black aura surrounding him as well in the same manner. Both of their aura's came into contact with one another.**

**Abeloth let out a gasped whimper at the feeling of Vader's force signature coming into contact with her own. Vader silently felt the power of her force signature and shuddered pleasantly beneath his armor. His cybernetics started whirring and clicking in response. The Dark Lord knew he had to calm down or otherwise his power would disrupt the mental connection he was establishing with her. But in this moment he did not care.**

**Abeloth removed her head from his neck and looked up at him with wide glowing eyes. She didn't know what just happened right there. The moment their Force signatures came into contact with one another...she felt something. Something that she honestly quite liked.**

**Was it possible...that they were forming a force bond?**

**The thought made her blush a little. It was a little obvious that the Force Goddess had a growing attraction to the cybernetic Sith Lord. Being able to get away with a lot of things, the constant flirting and hugging him, trying to goad him into a bit of fun. Things of that nature.**

**The Goddess knew that if it were anyone else and they even looked at the Sith Lord the wrong way, they would be dead. Without hesitation. She shrugged at the idea of it. Then again she was not everyone else. She was one of the oldest force deities in existence. She had the powers of the Light and the Dark sides of the Force. There were many, many things she could teach the young Sith in front of her. And she would.**

**As much as she enjoyed being near the Sith Lord, she also had her companion to think about. After all...**

**Darth Traya was not exactly a person you wanted to anger. The female Sith had a temper and deadly bloodlust that could not be controlled. Even her cybernetic left arm could command the powers of the light and the dark as well, she silently shuddered in desire at that but let it go for now.**

**Focusing her musings back on Vader, as the Goddess stared into the black soulless lenses, all she felt from the Sith was cold darkness, self loathing, hatred, and a general dislike for everyone and everything. Even then she could feel his yearning and suffering. Her divine heart ached for him so bad.**

**She always forgot that beneath the scars, machinery, and darkness...he was still human.**

**For Vader...the emotions he felt from her were just as great, if not even more so. He knew her history. Millions of years ago, she served the Father, Daughter, and Son as a servant. Eventually, over time she became a member of the family, taking on the title of Mother. The Father was Balance. The Son is Dark Side Incarnate. The Daughter is Light Side Incarnate. Abeloth is a fusion of the Light and the Dark.**

**She kept the peace between the warring Son and Daughter. To do so, she spent time with both of them separately.**

**Legends, myths, and theories spoke of how she did so, but Vader knew the truth of why she was able to bond so closely with them. But it was not his place to say and business to spread around. On a personal level, he understood why she did it. He had done something similar, one year after he became a Sith Lord.**

**He also knew that in order to keep the life she had, Abeloth drank from the Well of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge. In doing so, she became a being of pure force power and energy. But she also became purely psychotic and madness incarnate with the light side and dark sides of the Force. The Father knew of her crime and along with the Children, left her behind and went on to live on the world of Mortis.**

**She wailed, physically and through the Force. She used the Force to call out to the Son and Daughter, but they rejected her causing her heart to break and the planet she was on to be destroyed. She was left unconcious and floating in space.**

**That was how he found her.**

**Coming back to his musings, The Dark Lord addressed her. "Abeloth I need to speak with you about some things."**

**The Goddess let go of Vader and stepped back before wiping her eyes and staring up at him curiously. "W-What is it?"**

**Vader took a deep breath and told her of what he found.**

**(30 minutes later)**

Vader and Abeloth appeared out of the Sith Lord's mindscape with a gasp and they were still in the same position. Abeloth still had her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled the Sith Lord with a sigh.

"If what you say is true...then we have to work fast. How much time do you have left before heading down towards Hoth's atmosphere?" she asked

"3 hours and 30 minutes" replied the Dark Lord dryly. He removed his forehead from hers and turned his head in the direction of the bed where the other female occupant was still asleep. "But I have some time to spare."

Abeloth followed his line of sight and knew automatically what he was going to do. "Vader." she said warningly. "You and I know how much she has been through. Physically, she may be in good health, but mentally she is fragile." It looked like he wanted to say something, but she interrupted him. "Yes I know you're a Sith Lord and it goes against everything that you despise, but try to be a little easy on her."

The Mortis Goddess released him and stepped back, instead walking to his left side and standing there. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before touching the ground again.

Vader let out a sigh before turning to the Goddess with a glower beneath his mask. "I will take your suggestion...into consideration."

Abeloth beamed. "You do know how to make a girl smile My Lord."

The Dark Lord decided a snarky reply was in order.

"Hmm...perhaps I should bend you over the bed and have you mewling and keening my name like a Vorn Tiger cub?" he replied.

Abeloth looked at the Cyborg Sith with instantly reddened cheeks and widened white eyes and tried saying something, but no words would come out. This time instead of trying to make words, she let out a whimpered whine and pointed to where Traya was as if to say 'just go over there.'

With a satisfied hum, Vader turned and walked over to the side of the bed where the female Sith was sleeping, before kneeling in front of her. He watched the way her curvy body was curled up in just the right way, to get a good view of her ass. He watched as her black nightgown rode up on her, exposing her back and sides. He watched as her long black hair was framing a beautiful face that looked peaceful in slumber.

Vader reached forward and cupped the young, beautiful face of the once proud leader of the Sith Triumvirate with his right hand. Darth Traya. The Lord of Betrayal and Sith Masters to Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion, the Lords of Hunger and Pain, respectively, slept here, right in front of him.

He watched as she instinctively leaned into his gloved hand. It seemed like she was having a dreamless, but fruitful rest. The Dark Lord always noticed that she would look tired every time she was awake. She never spoke much physically, but silently and telepathically she would communicate with both him and Abeloth.

He himself never understood why he was fascinated by her. It was probably because of the fact that she, like him, is an enigma. Her abilities and strength in the Force is second to none. It was said that Traya could telekinetically wield three lightsabers with such mastery while using her own lightsaber as well. He was impressed. Using Force Energy in such a way that didn't cause exhaustion would be something most useful to have in his arsenal.

As he began to move his hand from her face, Traya unconciously reached out and grasped his right with her left and began muttering incoherently, drawing him closer to her until he was neatly sprawled on the bed. Vader bit back a low growl and was tempted to pull his arm back roughly. Now the Cyborg was lying on the edge of the bed and she in the middle.

To further add to the humiliation (in his eyes anyway), Traya began hugging his arm to her chest and her head was nestled on his shoulder. Vader just lied there pissed off, grumbling, but in the end did nothing.

Abeloth had to stifle a giggle as she watched the scene unfold right in front of her. It was rare that the Sith Lord came down to visit and interact with both of them. It was mostly her and Traya alone down here. As far as she knew anyway.

Little did Abeloth realize, was that there was another force-sensitive on the tenth level as well. Her powers and strength in the force rival her exactly and may even exceed the Goddess one day. But she was kept under heavy lock and key by the Dark Lord himself and her presence carefully cloaked. Her connection to the Dark Side surpassed even him. She was very much awake and pissed. Also very unstable.

But the Mortis Goddess didn't know all of that and instead was focused on the musings and misfortunes of Darth Vader. Deciding that she had enough standing around, Abeloth walked over to the side where Vader was and unceremoniously plopped herself on his lap. She climbed onto the bed and her legs were on either side of him and she was looking down at him.

White glowing eyes stared at him.

Black soulless lenses drilled into her.

She winked.

He huffed.

She grinned.

He frowned.

"Abeloth." he growled.

"My Lord." she said in a sing-song voice. "I hope you realize that I am going to pay you back for that innuendo you said earlier."

"To be able to complete that task we must be in my hyperbaric chamber. By removing the suit here and now I could die." Vader replied dryly. "And besides...do not act as if you were not adequately satisfied."

Abeloth blushed. "That's two."

"Indeed. You and Traya are a pleasurable and comforting duo."

Abeloth snorted. "Do not let her hear you say that...and that's three."

Vader hummed and instead looked at the ceiling while Abeloth leaned forward and tucked her head into his shoulder.

As the Goddess kissed his cheek, his mechanical breath came in even bursts and caused him to become lulled to his thoughts. Knowing that he would not be able to properly sleep, Vader entered himself into a meditative Force Trance as an alternative and just lied there for the next three hours.

After all...Rest does not come easy to the wicked.

**(Elsewhere...Unknown Planet...Nightraid Headquarters)**

A beautiful young woman with black hair and red eyes with a stoic face was walking down the hallways of Nightraid with what could be considered a contemplative look on her face. The young woman with pale skin, a beautiful figure, wearing an all black sleeveless dress with a red tie and a sheathed katana was none other than Akame herself.

As she was walking, Akame couldn't help but be lost in her thoughts.

Lately, the young woman has been having disturbing dreams. Dreams about death, destruction, fire, chaos. Things just falling apart around her. She sees a black shadow and hear's cold mechanical breathing followed by a beam of red light...

She shudders. Akame was never usually one to be nervous about dreams. Even frightening ones. She never put much stock in them. She even had terrible dreams herself at one point or another.

But this dream for some reason...felt personal for her. As disturbing as it was. It felt like whoever was in this dream was calling out to her for...something. All she felt from the shadow was, anger, darkness, hatred, sorrow, and intense pain.

Akame felt like she had to be there for this unknown person...whoever they were. It was an unbearable need that she could not let go of...

The young teigu user walked toward the door at the end of the hall and opened it before entering and shutting it behind her quietly with a sigh.

Akame has had a long day of doing random missions with Night raid, helping Tatsumi with Incursio, and listening to the ramblings of Leone. All she wanted to do right now was be left alone to think.

Walking over to her bed, she sat down on it and dropped her teigu to the floor. She lied back on it with her legs still over the edge, and looked at the ceiling with tired eyes.

She couldn't stop thinking about the black shadowed figure in her dreams..

 _"Whoever you are...wherever you are...I want to find you...let me help you...why are you causing these agonizing feelings inside of me?...Why do I think about you constantly?...Why?_ thought Akame desperately with a shuddering breath.

These were the thoughts that currently plagued the young woman. Thought's and unanswered questions.

Perhaps, sleep would bring the answers she so desperately wanted and needed to hear. Along with the dreams and the shadowed black figure with a beam of red light.

Yes...sleep.

As the beautiful conflicted woman closed her bright red eyes, one last thought her mind.

_'Why do I feel so drawn to you...?"_

With that, Akame fell asleep and entered in the world of dreams once more.

Little did she know...the other women of Night Raid and a certain blue haired ice queen were having dreams of their own about the black covered individual with a red beam of light and mechanical breathing. Each of them having their own questions and unrevealed truth's needing answers to.

Little did the women know was that this individual was on his way soon and would change their very lives upside down. The Empire and The Revolution Army will not ever be the same again.

This individual has plans of his own that will be put into fruition soon.

This world will know the power of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Force has spoken and The Chosen One's Will must be obeyed.

**(To be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

+-Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and Akame Ga Kill

Chapter 3

(The Executor...10th level...Hidden Room...3 hours 30 Minutes later)

The Force has always been a source of vitality and strength for any force sensitive out there. It didn't matter if you were a Jedi or Sith. Light Side or Dark Side. Good or Evil. Any force-sensitive could tell you that the Force was there ally and it was true.

Not in her case. She, however was a person who was deeply in tune with the Dark Side of the Force and her strength in it was unparalleled by any except for a select few. Her hatred absolutely knew no bounds and her bloodthirsty nature unquenched at most times.

She didn't care for the Jedi or Sith and their pointless wars. A long time ago her and her family killed both Jedi and Sith alike. What she did care about was the situation she was in at the moment.

She was heavily chained and tied up in the middle of a barren room who knows where. Her sleeveless arms were held apart by bright silver chains that were bound on both sides of the wall and she was kneeling on both knees.

The woman in question was very beautiful. She had long brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders framing a pale complexioned face and golden eyes along with a narrow nose and supple pink lips. She had a curvy figure and sizeable breasts that bounced slightly with each breath she took and her curvy thighs and ass were pronounced even more with the form fitting sleeveless dark brown uniform she wore. The last defining feature she had was black tattoos that covered her slender arms.

All in all the mysterious beauty was one that could make any man and woman swoon at seeing her. Her attractive face was currently formed in one of frustration as her tattoed arms were struggling against the heavy durasteel. The metallic attachments clinking against one another. She let out a frustrated amplified scream, causing the room she was in to shake before coming to a stop. She lowered her head as she took deep breaths, her brown hair falling around her like a curtain.

Bitter, hateful tears started to fill her golden sith eyes that were now turning blood red.

She hated him.

She hated the black armored bastard that put her here. Chained up like a wild Nexu. Her father did the same thing to her when she was just a child. Just because he feared her power and that she would one day surpass him. Luckily for her, he was dead.

"It was for your own necessity" she remembered him saying as his tall armored form stood before her. His arms were folded across his chest and his black mask staring down at her as she was staring back up at him. "Your powers are unstable. Your presence in the Force would cause attention that I do not need as of this moment." He had taken a metallic breath and released it, causing her to shiver softly. "You do have my assurance that when I return....I will release you from your bonds and you will not be stuck in this room any longer." This time he was kneeling behind her and she was pulled back against him causing her blue eyes to widen and her hips to start wiggling by themselves. Her face was beet red. He whispered something in her ear and traced both sides of her waist before he was up and gone like he was never there.

That little encounter was four months ago. During that timeframe he had not come back to visit her once. Using that time alone, she started reaching out with the Force to sense where she was. Surprisingly, she learned alot. Three Thousand years had passed since time of the Old Era and her father's death. The current superpower was known as the Galactic Empire and they achieved dominance of the entire galaxy with two Sith Lords at the head. Their names were Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. She learned the year was 9 BBY and that she was on a massive Super Star Destroyer known as The Executor. The Force granted her all the information from three thousand years ago all the way till now.

But now....

Now she sat here with tears falling down her face as she basked in the hatred of the armored man who had chained her up here. The armored man who caused her hatred to rise to new levels and also caused the desire for her to have him as well.

But as she sat there basking in her conflicting emotions about him, she remembered the last thing he whispered in her ear before he left:

"Through victory my chains are broken.....the Force shall free me....."

The mysterious woman snapped her head and glowing red eyes to the ceiling and howled. The sound akin to a demon's roar. The amplified Force-Scream caused the room she was in to bend and shake under her power. The metallic walls were groaning and cracking along it's edges.

The alchemy designed chains holding her started cracking on it's edges before they burst apart in small silver gleams before she fell forward on her hands. She stopped screaming and took several deep breaths before looked up at her surroundings.

Now....she was free.

Vaylin.....the daughter of Emperor Valkorion and Senya Tirall was finally free at last.

(With Vader, Abeloth, and Traya)

The Dark Lord sensed the powerful force surge from within his meditation and his eyes snapped open beneath his mask.

Good. It seemed after some time she finally got the hint to his words. Now it was time to see what happens next.

He turned his head to the left and saw Abeloth curled up against him. Her head was on his shoulder and her soft breathing indicated that she was asleep. It was ironic to him that, she a force goddess, who didn't require sleep at all was here lying with closed eyes and a peaceful look.

He turned his head to the right and saw that Traya was wide awake and staring right at him. Her gold eyes were staring at him with guarded alertness.

"You sense it as well?" The Dark Lord asked her.

She nodded silently and mouthed "very powerful."

He nodded slightly as he looked at her form. Her body was pressed against his right side tightly as her breasts were pushing against his right arm. The black nightgown obviously did nothing to hide her voloptuous chest and they were still riding higher on her thighs. Her black hair was still fanned out behind her.

The Dark Lord was glad that he had found her when he did. If the Emperor found her, she would have been repeatedly raped and tortured over and over again before marking her as his personal servant. Her knowledge and secrets would have been laid bare before him and her mind viciously probed.

That was something he could not allow at all costs. Hence the reason for her being on his flagship, far away from the influence of Coruscant and Palpatine himself. Abeloth was a double edged sword. He took great pains to keep her presence in the Force hidden because of how powerful she is. She was his literal ace in the hole if things ever took a turn for the worst.

Yes, even though Darth Vader was considered the personification of Death and Destruction all over the Galaxy, the Emperor was ten times worse than him. Others silently and fearfully called him a Demonic Entity in human form. The Elderly Sith had the entire galaxy under his iron grip.

Well their grip technically. Without Vader as the enforcer, the Galactic Empire would not be as far reaching as it is today. Yes it was thanks Palpatine's machinations and subtle manipulations that made it easier for the Sith to regain dominance once more, but it was Vader who quashed the remains of the Jedi Order and began spreading the influence of Imperial Rule to the worlds he conquered. It was he who was the face of the Empire. It was he who reminded the populace of the power of the Sith and the Dark Side.

But yet.....even as divinely powerful as Darth Vader is.....he is no match for Darth Sidious. The old man was in a whole other realm of telekinetic power and might. Sidious's knowledge of the force was outright fanatical and extensive. His power base and artifacts were of knowledge and lore that was once thought lost to the ages.

All in all Sidious was at the top of his game.

If he wanted to beat his master and take control of the galaxy for himself, he would have to outsmart and outplay him.

But Vader was no slouch either. Everything that he has on his ships and personal planets were things that he had found on his own accord. Artifacts, ancient weapons, holocrons, Five years ago, he even found the Star Forge. The massive station was a great success for him and had a plethora of Dark Side energy for the Dark Lord to bathe in. The Cyborg Sith even managed to find people who were still alive from centuries, and even milleniums past.

These two beautiful women were perfect examples of that. Traya and Abeloth. Sith Master of two legendary Dark Lord's and a Force Goddess of immense power and simply to be thought of as a legend.

Yet here they were lying next to him. In a virtuous grand twist of fate, The Force decided to grant him this gift firsthand.

Speaking of Traya....

Vader noticed that the woman was trembling. She was clinging harder onto him and a thin sheen of sweat was on her forehead. He let out a sigh. This was unacceptable. He needed her at full strength. He would deal with the other threat later. She couldn't get out of the room anyways.

"What ails you Traya?" He asked her. She looked up at him from beneath her bangs, the sith yellow of her eyes started tearing up.

"Fever..and...and my scars....they are starting to hurt." she mouthed out.

Ah...that's right. Her scars. He knew exactly what she was referring to. The day when her apprentices turned on her. Darth's Nihilus and Sion did a number on her before violating her nonstop for four days straight. Ever since then she has been a shadow of her former self. A mute. Her mind was still being slowly repaired. Was she still formidable? Yes. Could she still kill and use the Force in return? Yes. If provoked. The end result was that both her apprentices left her a meek, timid woman who couldn't speak and didn't have the same air of exuberance and power that the history pages of sith texts presented her as.

Vader saw the look she was giving him and knew what she wanted instantly.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he grumbled. She nodded weakly.

With a sigh, the Dark Lord lifted her in his arms bridal style and got off the bed. She leaned her head near the control panel on his chest as he started walking toward the entrance of the shared room. With a look the door lifted and he walked through with it shutting behind them, clicking back in place.

As he walked through the hall, he could sense the power of the Dark Side becoming more stagnant and gathering several hallways down. He could sense the irritation and rage coming off of the individual and he was internally pleased. She was powerful. But she lacked focus and control. For what good is power if you lack the focus and control you need to wield it?

Traya shivered in his arms as she to felt the Force output this individual. This fever wasn't doing her any favors either. Just who was this person and why did they have a monstrous force signature? Was this another of the Dark Lord's Inquisitors? A secret apprentice? These were the questions that were going through the Sith's head as she curled tighter into the other Sith Lord carrying her.

A sudden bout of jealousy filled her. Why weren't her and Abeloth aware of this individual that was on this same floor as they were? Was he going to replace them with this new person? Why was she able to sense this person but not Abeloth? These were the things she kept thinking about as a way to get her mind off of her fever.

The Cyborg Sith could sense her thoughts as he continued walking. He almost wanted to sigh in annoyance at her petty jealousy and the questions rummaging through her head. He has his reasons for doing the things that he does at times. But he will stubbornly admit to himself that he has grown rather.....fond of her and Abeloth.

But there is no way in Nine Corellian Hells he will admit that to either of them. By the Force no. He has his reputation as a Dark Lord of the Sith that he must uphold. He must especially not tell Abeloth. She would just laugh and giggle about it in her own beautifully psychotic way. Absorbing both the Light Side and Dark Sides of the Force inside her granted her abilities that outclassed all Jedi and Sith, but it must also have given her a perspective on life that only she can understand.

He growled softly in annoyance. Now who is the one getting sentimental?

Stopping in front of a door he used the Force with a look and it opened. He stepped through with it shutting behind them and it was revealed to be one of Vader's minor medical rooms. He quickly put Traya on the single bed in the room. He lifted his left hand and put it on her forehead. She silently relished the contact from him.

He concentrated. His hand started to glow red. He began using Dark Heal to slowly eat away at the cause of her fever and pain and restore her to full health. He could feel her Force energy slowly replenishing itself with the Dark Side.

A few minutes later he stopped and lifted his hand from her head. She was all better now.

She looked shyly at him in gratitude. "Th-thank you." She mouthed out.

"Think nothing of it." He grumbled darkly and found a comfortable chair to sit in. "I need you in perfect health. It would be a useless waste of your talent and skill." She knew that was his way of saying your welcome. She wouldn't expect anything less from her fellow brooding Sith. She adored him....really she did, but sometimes his moodiness was something that was left to be desired.

Despite all that, she leaned towards him and pressed a kisson the grill of his mask and beamed at him, her eyes glowing gold fueled with the Dark Side. Her true psychotic nature started showing itself as her beautiful face tilted to the left giving her an innocent but deadly look.

It drove him crazy when she did that. He knew she was doing that purposely to get him to have sex with her. It wasn't the first time this has happened. Traya was different from Abeloth in that regard when it came to sex. With Abeloth, the Goddess would just use any means neccesary and was straightforward about it. From pouncing on him all the way to using Force lightning itself. All in all sex with a goddess was something that cannot be described in mere words. It was something that only those two would understand. Even if she did go about starting it in the most random and unexpected ways, but hey, he wasn't complaining

But no.....not Traya. Traya was someone who would slowly and agonizingly tease him from afar, only to come towards him and only give him light touches and kisses. He always glowered at her when she wiggled her hips at him invitingly or growled whenever she licked and nibbled at the sensitive wiring on his arms and neck. All in all Darth Traya was like a sex starved Tu'kata.

"Come here girl." The Dark Lord growled as he gestured her to come to him with his right index finger. The female Sith sauntered over and plopped herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned her forehead against his helm. Her shapely legs were on either side of him and she was trembling in excitement. He put his gloved hands on her waist and started rubbing them up and down slowly, stopping to rub at her thighs. If only he had nerve receptors in his circuitry.

She stared into his soulless eyes and kissed the front of his mask, before pulling back.

"Can we start now already please? I can't wait any longer." she mouthed out impatiently, wiggling her hips against him.

Just before he could voice his opinion, Abeloth appeared out of thin air right in front of them, surprising them both.

The goddess stretched her arms out and yawned cutely before looking right at them. They both stopped what they were doing and Traya turned around in the Cyborg Sith's lap and leaned back against him, still grinning in psychotic mirth as the Sith wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her to him. They both stared at her.

Abeloth pouted crossing her arms under her large breasts. "Why does she get to have all the fun and sit in your lap?"

Traya stuck her tongue out at the older woman childishly. Abeloth did the same.

"She had a fever, so I brought her here to recuperate." he replied. "It seems she is in adequate health now." he gestured to her snuggling up against him.

"Hmph." she turned her head away.

Vader shuffled Traya to the right and used his left arm to pull the Goddess onto the left side of his lap as she yelped.

"There. Now stop your incessant whining." he said annoyed. She stuck her tongue out at him and licked the side of his mask. He smacked her ass twice for good measure causing her to squeal. Her face turned red and he grunted in approval. He bristled and she giggled before getting comfortable and hugging the brooding Sith around his waist. Her head leaning on his shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence, just enjoying the moment as Two Sith and a Goddess could. As much as Vader appreciated the sentiment and small moment of respite, he had much work that needed to be done on Hoth.

"Tell me Abeloth....Traya.....do you know of the Darkstaff?"

Vader could feel the two women stiffen and curl tighter against him. So that would be a yes.

"We....had a few experiences with it.....why do you ask?" the Goddess questioned her lover warily.

"Along with a foolish rebel base that needs to burn, I can sense the Darkstaff on Hoth's surface. The staff will be of most use to me."

She lifted her head and looked at him, glowing white eyes alarmed. "M-my Lord?.....Y-you don't mean...."

"Yes Abeloth......I am not just going to Hoth to destroy the pathetic rebels, I am also going to Hoth to retrieve the Darkstaff."

The Mortis Goddess knew that her Sith lover was playing with fire by going after the ancient Dark Side weapon. Not many people could handle it's power. Many have tried and died for it. She did not want the same fate to await him..but for some reason Abeloth felt that this was going to end differently..

"Fine my lord.....but please do take caution. I....would be miserable....if anything should happen to the arrangement you and I made." She leaned forward and kissed the side of his masked cheek. "The Darkstaff is not to be underestimated." Traya kissed his other cheek as well.

The Dark Lord sighed irritably. "If it put's your mind at ease, just know I will have someone accompanying me on this mission."

He could feel their intrigue about who was going him.

"You may enter." Vader said with a commanding voice.

The entrance to the room lifted and the person who stepped through the doorway was none other.....

than Seventh Sister herself.

The beautiful green skinned Inquisitor stepped into the room before kneeling in front of the sitting Dark Lord.

"My Lord....My Master" she said with a purr.

"Rise Inquisitor...there is much work to be done." The Dark Lord commanded as he watched the curvy alieness stand to her feet and walk toward him. Her hips swaying with every step....

(To be continued)


End file.
